Electronic devices comprising user interface devices are known. A user interface device may comprise, for example, a display portion and/or a user actuable portion. The display portion may comprise means which enables information to be displayed. The user actuable portion may comprise a portion which enables a user to control an electronic device and/or input information into the electronic device. The user actuable portion may comprise, for example, a touch screen or touch pad or any other suitable actuable portion.
Some electronic devices may be flexible or hinged. It may be useful to provide flexible or hinged user interface devices which can be used in the flexible or hinged electronic devices.